Timeless
by braverogers
Summary: Steve Rogers always had one motto: mission first, personal affairs later. However, he meets a girl who makes the task of sticking to his motto a lot harder than it should be. AoU, with Winter Soldier flashbacks. Steve/OC.
1. Timeless

Steve stood on the balcony of the Avengers tower, lost in thought while looking over Manhattan. Inside, Tony's celebratory party was in full swing – everyone was socializing and eating, except him. Steve wasn't in the mood to socialize with others – his mind was elsewhere.

"You've been standing outside for so long that I'm pretty sure you're not just admiring the view anymore," Natasha walked next to him, crossing her arms and leaning over the railing. "What's got you so quiet tonight?"

"Nothing, I'm just thinking." He replied shortly, turning his head to face Manhattan again.

"Don't give me that crap, I know you and I know when you're acting weird. What's got your panties in a twist, Cap?" She smiled at him.

"Nat, I swear, I'm fine." Steve remained expressionless.

"Look, if you're thinking about-"

"I am not thinking about her." He cut her off.

"So you _are_ thinking about her, then." Nat smirked.

Steve sighed in defeat. "Tony said she'd be here, and it's almost midnight and she hasn't showed up yet."

"She'll show, trust me." Nat placed a hand on his shoulder.

"What if she doesn't?"

"Then you wore this new blue shirt for nothing." Nat turned around. "I never thought I'd live to see the day when Steve Rogers got nervous over a girl."

"I am _not_ nervous!" Steve argued.

"You keep telling yourself that, Cap." With that, Nat walked back inside the building. Steve turned around to face the party guests; everyone seemed to be having a great time. A circle had formed around Thor, who was probably telling some story about Asgardian affairs. Tony, Maria and Bruce were most likely discussing something related to science, while Sam was sitting on a couch, talking to other women. Steve normally loves parties like this - all the talking, laughing, meeting new people; tonight, however, _she_ seemed to occupy his thoughts completely.

Steve Rogers first met Allison Lane through Sam Wilson – she was over when Steve and Natasha showed up at Sam's front doorstep.

" _Ally, you might want to make double the bacon and eggs. We've got company!_ " Sam had yelled into the kitchen, and from there she emerged, catching Steve's attention almost instantly. Her shoulder-blade length brown hair was braided, and she pushed her black glasses up her nose bridge.

" _Black Widow and Captain America are joining us for breakfast? Sweet. I'm Allison Lane. S.H.I.E.L.D. agent."_ She introduced herself while taking out a pair of place mats.

When Allison vanished back into the kitchen, Natasha had asked Sam, _"Are you two a thing?"_

" _Nah, we used to work together as field agents before I went into counseling and she got tested on by S.H.I.E.L.D. Now, she's a desk agent with telekinetic powers."_

" _You hear that, Cap? She's available."_ Nat gently nudged his shoulder. Steve brushed off the sentiment at first, reminding himself that he could worry about finding a girl later, his focus was to be solely on the mission.

Boy, was he wrong.

Allison did the planning for the rest of the mission; she was the brain of the operation, calculating every step and figuring out a way around every obstacle. Steve began to spend more time with her as they got nearer and nearer to executing their final plan to infiltrate HYDRA and take out Alexander Pierce.

" _Why can't we enter Headquarters through the West quadrant?"_ Steve had asked her one day.

" _Because unless you want to take out 120 Hydra soldiers who are waiting for your return in a minute, we're not going through there."_ Allison retorted.

" _I can take 120 men."_ He defended.

" _I'm sure you can."_

" _You don't believe me, do you?"_

" _It's not that I don't believe you, Rogers. I'd kill to see it happen - hell, I'd totally help you take down those men, but taking out 120 men in under a minute seems like a rather unrealistic expectation to set for yourself."_

" _Allison, in case you couldn't tell, I'm very strong. I can guarantee you, 120 men will be a piece of cake for me."_

" _Rogers, these 120 men are probably carrying weapons you've never been exposed to before. Hydra has been working on a lot of weaponry recently; things even I can't understand. If we expose you to them, who knows what will happen."_

" _How are you so smart?"_ He looked at her as she scribbled something on the board.

" _Telekinetic abilities heightened my brain capacity."_

" _What exactly can you do in the field?"_

" _As much as I'm a sucker for getting into fights, my days in the field are over. I'm a desk agent now, I watch the action happen from the stands."_

" _You're clearly not a desk agent, Allison. You can literally control things and people with your mind; I don't think that skill should be restricted to a desk,"_ She stopped writing and looked at him. _"It should be used on the field."_

" _I appreciate your sentiment, but I'm not restricted to the desk. I chose to be there."_ With that, she walked away from him, leaving Steve Rogers speechless for the first time in years.

A few days later, she had a proper interaction with him again when he, Natasha and Sam hid in the safe house for a few days. Steve had stumbled into the monitor room, slightly dizzy and bruised after his encounter with the Winter Soldier.

" _Long time no see,"_ He spoke, loud enough for her to turn around and see him in his bloodied suit.

" _Holy crap, Rogers, what happened?"_ She rushed to his aid, taking his arm and walking him to a chair.

" _You should see the other guy."_ Steve attempted to laugh, but winced instead, _"Hydra and the Winter Soldier ambushed us before we could get to HQ."_ He sounded drowsy, like he was about to pass out.

" _Have the nurses seen you?"_ Concern was laced in her words.

" _Nat was shot, so they're treating her first. Besides, it's nothing I can't handle."_

" _Okay, I'll grab some ice and a first aid kit to bandage your wounds. Stay here, no matter what. We can't move you in this state."_ Allison ran out of the monitor room to the infirmary, and grabbed a kit. She sprinted back to see an almost passed out Steve. _"Alright Rogers, I'm going to need you to get out of the suit."_

" _If you wanted to see me naked so badly, you could have just asked me directly."_ Even though he was in pain, Steve couldn't hold back a smirk and a cocky comment.

She rolled her eyes and grabbed a part of his suit, _"How do you get this thing off?"_

" _Whoa, Allison, I don't think our relationship is at that stage yet."_

" _Shut up, Rogers."_ She suppressed a laugh.

As Steve walked her through the removal of his suit, he couldn't help but notice how she subconsciously bit her lip when she was concentrating on a task - something he found adorable. Alison's eyes widened at the sight of his left arm, which had a deep cut running down the side of his bicep.

" _How did you get this cut? Isn't the suit supposed to be impenetrable?"_ Allison asked as she touched around the slash.

" _The Winter Soldier's pocket knife went deeper than I'd thought."_ Steve winced as she pressed down a little too hard on his arm.

She muttered a small apology before grabbing a bandage. _"I'll try to bandage this up. I'm not an expert on nursing or anything in that field, so I'm relying on the stuff S.H.I.E.L.D. taught us to do during training."_ As she wrapped the bandage around his arm, he couldn't help but wince in pain.

" _Sit still, Steve."_ She clipped the bandage onto itself, and he froze. Allison looked up at him and asked, _"What?"  
_  
 _"You just called me Steve."_ __

 _"So?"_

 _"You normally call me Rogers."_

 _"That's a part of your name._ " Allison stood up.

 _"It's not my first name, though. Correct me if I'm wrong, but you're supposed to call people by their first names, Allison - not their last."_

" _I will not have pointless arguments with you when you're about to pass out. I'll go grab you a shirt,"_ She turned around and walked to the door. Before she exited, Allison looked at him over her shoulder and said, _"Don't call me Allison, Steve. I go by Ally. Stay put and don't move, no matter what happens."_

" _Yes ma'am."_ He'd muttered, amazed at her ability to leave him speechless after every conversation.

Ever since then, Steve hadn't interacted with Allison Lane. Sam had kept him updated on her whereabouts, though - he told Steve how she was back in the field, like he'd suggested. He told Steve how she'd successfully taken down an entire Hydra base in France by herself, and how she and Natasha had gone on a rescue mission to Nigeria not too long ago. However, their paths never crossed.

"I can't believe the famous Steve Rogers isn't inside, sharing some story about a mission like Rhodes is. I've read the reports - you used to be quite the party animal back in the day."

He could recognize that voice anywhere. Steve spun around, only to meet the eyes of the girl he'd been waiting for all night wearing a small smile upon her lips. She'd changed a lot in the past four months - her hair was much longer, and she wasn't wearing glasses.

"Well, what can I say? I'm a bit distracted tonight." He carefully observed her as she sauntered over to him, her black dress accentuating her curves with every step she took.

"I can't blame you, the view from up here is incredible. I'd kill to live here."

"Trust me, once you wake up to it enough times, it's not that spectacular. My bedroom overlooks Manhattan as well; at first, it used to be amazing to look at, but now, it's just boring."

"Really? I don't believe you for a second." She smirked.

"You'll just have to see it for yourself, then." Steve replied.

She laughed, and put both her arms on the railing. "Maybe I will." The two fell into a comfortable silence.

"I hear you're back in the field," Steve broke the silence, "When did that happen?"

"Three months ago. Barton unexpectedly recruited me for a mission in Belarus. I almost died, but when is that not fun?" She joked.

"That's good."

"I'm assuming Sokovia went well?"

"Yeah, Barton got nicked but he's fine now. Besides that, no major damages done to our team."

"That's good."

"You know," Steve began, "The team could really use someone with your brain and your abilities."

"Rogers-"

"No, please just hear me out," She turned to face him as he spoke. "Sure, Sokovia was successful, but we all barely survived. What we're fighting is bigger than anything we've dealt with before. There are these two twins who have enhanced abilities who are test experiments from Hydra, and we don't know what they're planning. They've done something to Stark - he's been acting different for the past three days. When I was in Stark's position four months ago, _you_ patched me up and helped me back on my feet. _You_ reworked the plans, and _you_ ended up saving a lot of people from those helicarriers with those chips. If you used your brain and your powers together for the greater good, I can only imagine how strong our team would be. We could wipe out Hydra and any new threats completely, Allison. We'd be invincible."

"Steve, I'm nothing compared to the Avengers. I may be able to do some cool mind stuff, but you guys are still a team. I'm just a desk agent who got experimented on, I'd be dragging you down."

"I don't believe that for a second."

"It's true, Steve. I can't fight like you, I don't have the skills or training for it."

"Please, Allison." He placed his hand on top of hers. "We need you on this team."

After thinking for a few minutes, she sighed. "One mission."

"What?"

"I'll help you on one mission, that's it. If it works out and the rest of the team doesn't mind me, I'll stay. If not, I'm gone."

Steve grinned. "I knew you'd cave eventually."

"What can I say? I'm distracted tonight." She smirked. "Do we know something about the next mission yet?"

"We're not certain, but whenever the whereabouts of the Maximoff twins are revealed, we'll probably try to capture them."

"Sounds fun."

"We're already trying to plan how to catch them, and we'll need you to help us with that."

"Why not just wait for them to come to us, and then spontaneously attack them?"

"The team doesn't do well with spontaneous attacks, Allison."

"The mission Barton took me for was organized hours before being executed. That sounds pretty spontaneous to me."

"Alright, fine, _I_ don't do well with spontaneity. I prefer to think before striking."

She leaned forward and stood on her tiptoes until she could reach Steve's ear. Softly, she whispered, "Thinking is boring, Rogers. Do something spontaneous in your life for once. Live a little." She leaned back with a smirk on her face and spoke, "We should go back inside, it's getting kind of chilly out here-"

Before she could finish her sentence, Steve grabbed her waist, tugged Allison to him and crashed his lips onto hers. She instinctively put her arms around his neck, pulling him closer to her.

In that moment, the only thing that mattered to Steve Rogers was the fact that Allison Lane, the girl who had occupied most of his thoughts for the past four months, was in his arms. He felt timeless, and he loved every second of it.

As he backed her up against the railing, Allison deepened the kiss as she ran her hands through Steve's blonde hair. After a minute, she reluctantly pulled away slowly and rested her forehead against his, breathing heavily.

"This is me," He breathed, "Living a little."

"Steve Rogers is finally loosening up." She grinned.

"Yeah, someone important told me to be spontaneous for once." He wrapped an arm around her waist and began walking towards the door to come inside.

"Well, for your first spontaneous decision, I think it worked out pretty well."

"I think so too, Allison."

"Y'know, it's really unfair that you call me by my full name, and I don't even know yours."

He laughed. "Steven Grant Rogers."

"Your middle name is Grant?" She looked at him, "Incredible. What a strong, powerful name for a strong and powerful man."

"Don't mock me, Ally. It's a nice middle name."

She smiled. "Whatever you say, Steven."


	2. Daring

"C'mon, Rogers, make your move."

"I'm thinking!"

"We don't have all night."

"The game of Pool requires thought and patience, Ally."

"You think too much, _Steven._ Now, make your move."

Steve sighed. "Fine." He placed his cue stick in front of the 8 ball and took his shot, pocketing another solid ball. "I don't know about you, but I'm dangerously close to getting my suit of solids."

Most of the party guests had left – all the food had finished, and it was half past one in the morning. Somehow, Allison ended up with Steve's brown leather jacket over her dress.

"Please, there are four more solids left on the table, and only three striped ones left. This game is mine." Allison smirked as she leaned over the table to get the right angle to strike the 8 ball. She took her shot, pocketing two striped balls. "Admit it, Steve, you're losing."

"I bet you I can pocket all of the remaining solids with this one shot."

She raised an eyebrow. "Are you sure you have the skill level to do that? Considering that all four solids left on the table are basically on opposite ends of the table, that seems like a slightly difficult goal to achieve."

"How about we up the stakes here a little bit?" Steve walked over to her side of the pool table. "If I pocket all four in one go, I get to take you out on a date tomorrow night."

She was slightly stunned at his boldness. "And if you don't?"

"If I don't, you can back out of the mission and you don't have to join the Avengers."

"Whatever you want, Rogers." She leaned against a column, carefully watching him prepare his shot. Allison observed that his eyes squinted when he was concentrating, and his biceps were flexing, making his shirt tighten around it. _God, he's so muscular,_ she thought, and subconsciously bit her lip. He looked up at her and smirked just before he slammed the cue stick against the 8 ball.

Just like that, all four balls were pocketed from one shot.

"So, since I'm a little foreign to the restaurants around Manhattan, do you have a place where you'd like to go on the date I just won?" Steve cheekily grinned.

"Grab me a beer and I'll think about it." She replied.

"Yes ma'am." With that, he walked towards Stark's bar, leaving her smiling as she reflected on the events that had just occurred. She observed him as he walked behind the counter and grabbed two bottles of beer, while talking to Bruce. Steve Rogers always had a way with people; his natural charisma made him a born leader, one of the qualities Allison wished she had.

"So he finally found you." Natasha Romanoff's voice came from behind her. She turned around and gave Natasha a hug.

"I guess he did. How've you been?" Allison asked her friend.

"Pretty good, actually. Sokovia was successful and Clint is okay now, so things are starting to look up for me."

"That's always good. I must say, Nat, I adore your dress."

"Thank you! Yours is gorgeous, though. Cap must've almost fainted when he saw you."

Allison blushed. "No, nothing of that sorts happened."

"And you're wearing his jacket! That's adorable. You two are such a couple, it's cute."

"We're not a couple, though."

"How else would you classify your relationship, then?"

"We're, uh, a thing."

"A thing?"

"A thing." She repeated, looking towards the bar. Steve was chatting Bruce, who was awkwardly standing by the bar. "Have you met Laura recently?"

"Yeah, I stopped by hers a month ago to visit the farm. She's doing well, and the two kids are getting bigger each time I see them." Nat responded.

"That's sweet. I've been meaning to head down there and visit her and Clint, but things have been slightly hectic ever since-"

"Natasha! Come here!" Clint beckoned to her from a distance.

"I guess that's my queue to leave."

"I'll catch you around, Nat."

"We need to continue this conversation, I have to tell you some stuff about the kids. They've been asking about you."

Allison smiled as Natasha walked over to Clint, who was surrounded by more people. She stood alone for a second before Steve returned, two beer bottles in his hand.

"One for the lady," He handed her the bottle.

"Why, thank you kind sir."

"You're very welcome, ma'am," He cheekily grinned. "Did you think of a place to go for our date?"

"I have, actually," She turned to look at him, "Central Park. Takeaway Thai food. You, me, sitting by the water, watching the sun go down."

"Huh, that's pretty simple."

"What can I say? I'm a simple girl."

* * *

"So you can move stuff with your mind?"

"Pretty much, yeah."

"And you can manipulate people?"

"Yes."

"That's awesome." Tony Stark said.

She smiled. "Thanks."

"Steven, you have chosen correctly. Allison a perfect edition to our little team, and your life as well." Thor spoke, causing Steve to blush.

"Yeah, Thor, her abilities are better than your fake-ass hammer." Clint spoke from the opposite side of the coffee table.

"Please, Barton, my hammer can do more damage than 400 of your arrows." Thor rebutted, causing the room to erupt into laugher.

"I bet you it's a trick!" Clint desperately attempted to defend his cause.

"No, it's much more than that." Thor clinked glasses with Steve before taking a sip of his whiskey.

" _In order to life the hammer, he must be worthy of Mjolnir._ Whatever, man, it's a trick." Clint twirled his chopsticks.

Thor gestured to Mjolnir, "Please, be my guest."

Clint stood up and walked towards the hammer.

"Careful, Barty, you don't want to break your arms while trying to lift it." Allison teased.

"I really appreciate your support, Ally." He snapped, and she giggled.

"Clint, you've had a tough week. We won't hold it against you if you can't lift the hammer." Tony smirked.

"You won't be holding anything against me." Clint attempted to lift Mjolnir, but she wouldn't budge. "How do you do this?"

"Can you smell the silent judgement?" Tony remarked.

"Please, Stark, by all means." Clint stepped away from the hammer as Tony rose from his seat.

"Never one to shrink from an honest challenge, it's physics," He rubbed his hands together, "So if I lift it, I'm the new ruler of Asgard?"

"Sure." Thor smirked knowingly. Tony began to pull on Mjolnir's handle, but she didn't move.

"How long will this take?" Allison whispered to Steve.

He wrapped an arm around her waist and replied, "Probably a while. Stark's ego will keep him at it for the next ten minutes, at least."

She giggled, causing Tony to direct his attention to us. "Hey Rogers, you think this is funny? You think you can do this?"

"I'm- no, I didn't-"

"C'mon, Cap, if anyone can do it, it's you." Bruce smiled.

Steve turned to her, giving me a 'should-I-do-this?' look.

"Steve, lift the hammer." Allison said.

"Yes ma'am." With that, he sprung up from his seat and stood behind Mjolnir. He placed both of his hands on the handle, and pulled.

The hammer moved, but Steve failed to lift it.

He walked back, shaking his head. "Guess I'm not completely worthy."

"Dammit, Rogers." She smirked.

"You think you can do better?" Steve challenged.

"I don't know, maybe?"

"Well, what are you waiting for? The floor's yours, Ally Lane." Clint said, with a mouth full of Chinese food. She stood up and sauntered over to Mjolnir. She grabbed the handle, preparing herself for something heavy.

Instead, Allison lifted Mjolnir 3 inches above the ground. Thor wore a shocked expression on his face – how was she _worthy_?

Out of shock, she dropped the hammer, causing a loud thump against the table.

"Ally?" Steve immediately brought his attention to her.

"I'm good," She stumbled, "I'm pretty sure the hammer went deeper into the table. I'm _that_ unworthy of it."

Thor nervously chuckled. "Yes, that is possible."

She shot Thor a "we'll-talk-later" look before walking back to the super-soldier, sitting down in Steve's lap. He instinctively wrapped an arm around her waist for the second time that night, causing Maria Hill to smile in the corner.

"Ally, I must say, Cap's jacket really suits you." She said.

Allison began to turn a light shade of pink.

"You can keep it." He told her.

She smiled at him. "Thanks, Rogers."

"So, what is it then? Whoever carries Thor's fingerprints is automatically allowed to lift the hammer?" Tony asked.

"No, however another perfectly logical explanation exists," The god thudded towards his hammer and lifted it with ease, "None of you are worthy." Everyone groaned at this sentiment, while Allison simply laughed.

Suddenly, Allison heard the sound of metal clanging against the ground. She snapped her head towards the elevator and stood up, causing Steve to grab her hand.

"Ally, what's wrong?"

"Something's coming." Out of nowhere, the sound of a high frequency came from the tower. The footsteps got closer, and the metallic sound against the floor grew louder.

"W-w-worthy," One of Stark's broken robots came into view, "How could you be worthy? You're all killers."

"Stark..?" Steve spoke.

"Jarvis?" Tony attempted to tap the control tablet, but nothing would work.

While the robot continued to ramble, Allison whispered, "It's independently thinking. It's not one of Stark's robots, it's got a mind of its own."

"Who sent you?" Thor asked.

Suddenly, Tony Stark's voice came from the robot. " _I see a suit of armor around the world."_

"Ultron-" Banner began.

"In the flesh," The bot moved, "Well, not yet. Not this…Christmas. But I'm ready." Thor gripped his hammer tighter, and Maria loaded her gun, preparing for a violent outcome. "I'm ready for my mission."

"What mission?" Allison questioned.

"Peace in our time." Two more suits flew through the glass and charged at the Avengers. Everyone ducked, and Steve grabbed Allison before kicking the coffee table up and jumping to the side.

Just like that, all hell broke loose.

* * *

A/N: Well, I guess this is becoming more than a oneshot! I hope you guys liked this. Don't forget to favourite, follow and review! Thanks to everyone who's reviewed so far, I really appreciate it

Until next time.


	3. Caring

"Temporary security systems are up and running. I've enabled extra firewall protection on most files linked to S.H.I.E.L.D so that Ultron can't access anything more," Allison walked away from the computer and stood next to Clint. "He's already gone through preliminary files, most of those files are of S.H.I.E.L.D agents, including all of us."

"He probably knows more about us than we do about each other." Natasha chimed in.

"Probably right. He's been busy, though. He's swept most of the internet, breaking almost every firewall that exists. This robot is a genius. He has access to almost every government-run database in the world." Allison said.

"Wait, almost every?" Clint asked.

"Yeah, there are a few government agencies that take extra precaution and put all of their data on paper, instead of online."

"Okay, so Ultron is everywhere on the 'net. Since he has the power and ability to break any firewall, what if he tries to access something a little more exciting?" Bruce thought out loud.

"Nuclear codes," Maria spoke.

"We need to make some calls here, if we still have the ability to." Bruce stated.

"Nukes? He said he wanted us dead." Natasha crossed her arms, confused.

"He didn't say dead, he said extinct." Steve corrected.

"He also said he killed somebody." Allison leaned against a table. "But there was no one else here but us."

"Yes there was," Tony opened a hologram of what looked like broken pieces of something. After staring at it for a minute, the dots were connected in Allison's head – Jarvis.

"Jarvis was the first line of defense. He would have shut Ultron down, this makes no sense." Steve walked closer towards the hologram.

Out of nowhere, Thor stormed into the lab, an angry expression on his face. "The trail went cold about 100 miles from here, but it's heading north. The robot has the scepter, and now we have to retrieve it. _Again."_

"Genie's outta that bottle." Natasha sighed.

"This could have been avoided if you hadn't played with something you didn't understand." Thor walked towards Tony.

"No, _you_ don't understand. A hostile alien army charged through a hole in the Earth the last time we fought together, and we're standing exactly 300 feet below it. Now, we can save hostages and kill double agents all we'd like, but that up there?" Tony pointed to the sky. "That's the A-game. How were you guys planning on beating that?"

Steve muttered, "Together."

"We'll lose."

"We'll do that together, too," Steve walked away from Tony. "Thor's right – Ultron is calling us out, and I'd like to find him before he's ready for us."

"That won't take long." Allison spoke up. "The internet collects traces of every user, so Ultron will be in there somewhere. If I can trace his path from when he first interacted with Jarvis, I can decipher his traces and track him down."

"How long will that take?" The super-soldier asked.

"Less than a week."

"That's great. You can set up in Stark tower."

"Alright, I'll start tomorrow. It's getting really late, in any case, and I should probably head home."

"No!" Steve instantly said, earning various looks from the rest of the Avengers. "I mean, it's unsafe for you to go home alone, especially with Ultron on the loose."

"You can crash here, if you'd like." Tony offered.

"Thank you, but it's quite alright. My apartment isn't too far from here-"

Steve cut her off, "Ally, c'mon. It _is_ really late."

She sighed. "Fine."

"I think Capsicle's the only one with a bed large enough for two people, so you'll have to chill in his room." Tony spoke.

"I'll grab you some clothes to sleep in. Follow me." Natasha began heading towards the door, and Allison followed her.

Before she left, the brunette turned to Steve and said, "If I wake up on the ground because I find you pushed me off the bed, you're screwed."

"Yes ma'am." With that, she left the room.

" _Yes ma'am."_ Tony mimicked. "Oh god, Cap, you're so-"

"Stark, just don't."

* * *

After half an hour, Steve was in his room, sketching a sunset on a piece of paper when Allison knocked gently on his door. He opened it to see her standing there with her dress in her hands, wearing a grey shirt and black shorts.

"Welcome to my humble abode," He stepped aside so she could enter.

She took a quick glance around before turning to him and saying, "It's nice. Definitely humble."

"I'm glad you approve," He laid down on the bed and pat the space next to him. "Get comfortable. I'm honestly quite sleepy, so I'll probably be out within the next few minutes or so, but you can turn off the lights later if you'd like."

"Sounds good," She laid down on her side of Steve's bed, rolling over so she could face him. "Y'know, you can't be pissed at Stark. He was only acting out of fear."

"How do you know?"

"Jumpiness, constant reassurance of himself, excessive happiness – you're right. He's changed. Definitely not the cocky, arrogant Stark I'd heard so much about from Clint."

"I bet you it was the Maximoff twins. They did something to him when he went to retrieve the scepter."

"They seem pretty cool. I'd like to have a chat with them someday."

"You want to talk to the enemy? Interesting choice." Steve turned to grab his bottle of water, wincing as he did so.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing, why'd you ask?"

"When you rolled over, you made that face," She spoke, concerned, "The 'I'm-in-pain-but-I'm-too-strong-to-care' face."

"No I didn't."

"Rogers, were you hurt?"

"Just a small bruise, nothing I can't handle."

"Show it to me."

"It's fine, seriously-"

She sat up. "Please. Show me the bruise."

He sighed before copying her actions and slowly taking off his shirt, to reveal a large bruise going from his shoulder to halfway down his bicep.

"Dammit, Steve, how did this happen?" She gently touched his shoulder, making sure she doesn't cause him any more pain than he already is in. "This is definitely not small."

"One of Starks rogue 'bots pushed me into a wall." He breathed. "You weren't injured, right?"

"Only the small cut on my arm, but that's it. Besides, it's healed already; no biggie." She smiled. "The important thing here, though, is that you don't sleep on this shoulder. Don't want it to be sore in the morning."

"Ally, don't worry about me. I'll be fine." He placed a small, short kiss on her lips. "Let's sleep."

"Whatever you want, Rogers." They both laid back down, facing each other.

"Can I try something?" He asked.

"Sure."

"Come closer." She slowly shifted towards his bare chest, and he wrapped an arm around her waist. "I like this, it's better than just staring at you."

"You comfortable?" She smirked as she looked up at him.

"Very." He kissed her forehead. "Good night, Ally."

"Night, Steve."

* * *

A/N: Well, here's part 3! It's kind of short, but I have a massive presentation on monday that basically dictates my grade in a really important class so I wrote this rather quickly.

To all the people who have reviewed so far: thank you! I really appreciate your feedback on my work, and I'm so glad you like this :)


	4. Heating

Allison woke up the next morning to the sounds of cars honking at each other from outside during sunrise. She tried to move, but was constrained by someone's arms around her. She frantically looked around, nervous as to where exactly she was. She let out a sigh of relief when she saw Steve was the one holding her, and she rested her head back on his chest. She could hear his heartbeat; peaceful, steady, calm. His hair was tousled and messy, and his lips were slightly parted.

She didn't want to wake him, so she slowly slipped away from under his arm, putting a pillow under his arm as a replacement. She quietly tiptoed out of his room, and to the kitchen. She quickly whipped up two cups of coffee – one for herself, one for Steve. She brought the cups back to his room and placed his mug on his side table. She stood by his window, taking in the panoramic view of New York he had. Steve's room directly overlooked Times Square, and though it was merely 6AM, it was busy as hell. People were bustling to get to work on time, and there was a massive line outside of what seemed to be a Starbucks. Allison found the entire scene quite peaceful.

"Now, this is something I'd love to wake up to every morning," She turned around to see Steve sitting up in bed, "A gorgeous lady, a cup of coffee, and a pretty sunrise."

"And you said you hated the view you got from up here." Allison sauntered over to the bed, sitting on the side Steve was lying by.

"I said you get used to it. It's not that fascinating to me anymore."

"How can you not find this absolutely breathtaking?"

"Fair point." He sat up. "Was anyone else awake when you went to make coffee?"

"Not that I know of." She took another sip of her coffee. "Honestly, I don't get how a view like this isn't amazing to you anymore."

"Well, maybe you'll just have to stay over more often to see it."

"Captain Rogers, are you inviting me back to your bed?" She teased.

"Perhaps, Ms. Lane." He smirked.

"Well," She placed a chaste kiss on his lips, "Maybe I accept the offer."

"And maybe I still want to take you out for dinner tonight."

"And maybe I still want takeout Thai food."

"And maybe you both have work to do in an hour. Also, maybe we're having breakfast in half an hour!" Steve and Allison turned their heads to face Clint, who was standing at the doorway. "God, you both are so sappy, it's sickening."

"Shut up, Barty. We'll be there in a bit." She told her friend as Clint shut the door.

"Now, where were we?" Allison placed her coffee cup on the side table, turning her attention to the super-soldier sitting near her.

"I think I asked you to dinner, and I think you said yes." He smiled.

"Sounds about right," She stood up and walked to the door, "I got to grab clothes from my house. I'll be back for breakfast. Don't miss me while I'm gone!"

"I'll try." Steve called after her as she slipped out of his room, leaving him shirtless and slightly flustered.

* * *

Two hours later, Steve and Maria entered Stark's laboratory to find him, Banner and Allison talking loudly.

"Sure, but that doesn't totally mean that Strucker died. Capsicle said he saw Strucker- Cap, you're here!" Tony exclaimed as Steve walked in. "Did you kill Strucker?"

"Uh, I'm pretty sure I did." He replied, walking over to Allison immediately.

"Are you sure about that? Because we've just found traces of him." Allison shared.

"What traces?"

"This." She pulled up an e-vite on the computer.

" _You and your date are formally invited to Tara Sanderson's Annual Summer Gala tonight."_ He read. "How does this prove Strucker's alive?"

"Look at the guest list." She scrolled down. "Baron Strucker is first, and he replied to the invitation an hour ago."

"Were you invited to a Hydra party?" Steve asked her.

"No, Sanderson was on a mission when everything happened and isn't exactly in the loop about Hydra. Strucker was her S.O. a while back, so it's natural she'd invite him. However, he replied to the invite, which means he's alive."

"Well, we don't know how experimental he got with Loki's scepter, so we were thinking if Ally could go undercover, almost, and get information from him regarding what he knows about Ultron-"

"Wait," Steve cut Tony off, "Wasn't Ultron created by you two?" He gestured to the two scientists.

"Not exactly," Bruce started. "When Tony was examining the scepter, he found the gem to already have been tested on. It was like half of an AI was created, but they never got the chance to finish it. Tony simply finished it."

"Oh," Steve paused, "You're right, then."

Tony scoffed. "I always am."

"Anyway," Bruce shot his fellow scientist a glare, "We were hoping Ally could convince Strucker to tell us what plans they had for the AI, and what they did to create it so that we can possibly stop Ultron through science."

"Okay, but we can't send Allison in alone." Steve said.

She sighed. "Rogers, I've been on a lot of missions before. This is, quite literally, my field, I know what I'll be doing."

"Yeah, but what if Ultron shows up to do the same thing we're trying to do?"

"I can protect myself."

"I still say someone goes with you. The invite does say you can bring a date."

"Well, who would I take?"

"Wow, are you actually this oblivious?" Tony interjected. "Our Star-Spangled man himself wants to accompany you to this gala tonight."

Steve began to turn red. "I mean, I, uh, I wouldn't have a problem with it."

She giggled. "Sure, Rogers, if you're _that_ desperate."

"Excuse me, I am not desperate!"

"You keep telling yourself that," She stood up, "I picked up on Ultron's traces in your computer system, Tony. The scan has started, but it might take a day or two to pinpoint his exact location."

"Sounds good. Cap, can you do me a favour and grab Thor for me? I have news on the scepter that he needs to hear." Bruce politely asked.

"Sure," Steve turned to her, "What time should I pick you up for tonight?"

"The invite says 7:30, so 7 should be about right. Also, this is a gala, so you're going to want to dress super nice." She smirked.

"Contrary to popular belief, I actually clean up quite nicely."

"I look forward to seeing that, Rogers." He left the room grinning.

"He's so whipped, it's funny." Tony chuckled.

"He is _not_ whipped." She argued.

"God, you both are totally married. Don't even bother denying that." He stated, and she didn't reply. "So what exactly is going on between you two? I mean, the sexual tension is off the scale with you guys."

Before Allison could respond, Bruce spoke, "Tony, leave the poor girl alone. She doesn't need to take your daily interrogations."

Tony put his hands up in surrender. "Sorry, just trying to continue my role as the team's love guru."

"Thanks, B." She spoke to him, before turning to Tony and saying, "However, you should know that quite honestly, neither of us really know what we're doing right now."

"So, what are you then?" Tony further inquired.

"A thing."

"Seriously? Out of all the things you could brand your relationship, you decide to call it _a thing_?"

"Well, what else would you like us to call whatever we have?"

"Now, that is something for both of you to discuss. I can only be a love guru 'till a certain point." Tony winked before leaving the room.

* * *

A/N: Well, another quick update! The rest of this week is going to be hellish, so I might not be able to update until Sunday.

Teaser: The gala happens, and so does Steve and Ally's little date. They run into Strucker, and things don't quite go as planned.

Until next time! :)


	5. Catching

The following week, Steve arrived outside Allison's apartment at promptly 6:57 PM. He'd previously spent at least 15 minutes making sure his black suit looked decent, and then proceeded to spend 10 minutes at a florist's. He finally settled on a bouquet of pink roses before sprinting to her apartment complex. At 6:59, he rang the doorbell.

"Hey Steve," Allison opened the door a bit and popped her head out from the crack, "I'm almost ready, I just need 5 more minutes. You can come in and wait." She smiled, and then disappeared behind the door, leaving it open for him. He gently pushed the door open and stepped inside her modern, minimalist styled apartment. He took the time to admire the photographs hanging on her living room wall - all of sunrises and sunsets.

"Sorry for taking long, I hope I look presentable." Steve heard the clicking of her heels and turned his head to face Allison. He nearly dropped his flowers at the sight of her.

Presentable was an understatement. Steve Rogers was floored at the sight of Allison Lane in a black strapless dress. The full-length design with wrapped detailing around the bodice emphasized her body, and the little makeup she wore made her look absolutely _stunning._

"These are, uh, for your, um, you look-"

"It's too much, isn't it? I can go grab a jacket or sweater or something." She was about to retreat back to her room when Steve walked forward and grabbed her arm, pulling her to him.

"Don't." He smiled. "I like it."

"Well, for someone who claims to not be an expert with wooing women, you're clearly a natural. You clean up well, Rogers." She grinned.

"These are for you." He handed her the flowers. She walked into her kitchen to find a vase as Steve spoke, "Strucker was spotted about an hour ago heading to the gala, and Clint and Nat are already there."

"Awesome. Should we get going then, Steven Grant?" Allison teased.

"Absolutely, Allison Lane." He opened the door for her, and they left her apartment.

/ / / / /

"Did you ever think that other agents will most likely recognize you? I mean, you can't really hide the fact that you're Captain America. Plus, if Strucker sees me with you, then there's no way he'll talk to me." Allison said before taking another sip of champagne. The orchestra hired for the SHIELD. event played a soft song in the background, while agents from all over the underground organization danced and laughed.

"Well then, you'll just have to ignore me for the rest of the night. I know how difficult that will be for you," He leaned closer to her. "But you're going to have to go another hour without communicating with me."

"Please, Rogers, you're the one who's going to be begging for me to dance within the next few minutes." She teased.

"We'll see about that." With that, Steve walked to a SHIELD agent and asked her to dance - right in front of Allison. She could feel her blood boil in jealousy, but suppressed the emotions.

Allison pushed on the see-through earpiece and whispered, "Barty, Strucker's alone. I'm going in. I'll get him to the room, and I'll see you and Nat there."

"What about Cap?" Barton asked.

"He's preoccupied." She glanced at him and the SHIELD agent dancing, quickly looking away.

"Don't worry, Ally Lane, if he won't appreciate you then I will. I'm really digging your dress, it's gorgeous!" Clint let out a low whistle through the earpieces.

"And your hair, holy crap, beautiful." Nat pitched in.

"Thanks guys. I'm going in, wish me luck."

She sauntered over to Baron Strucker - who was sitting by the bar - and took a seat near him. Deciding to crack the ice, she slammed her empty glass on the table.

"More! This time, actually get me the strongest alcohol you have." She spoke loudly, attracting the attention from him. "God, every drink they've given me is weak as hell." Allison spoke to no one in particular.

After a second, Strucker slid over and passed her his drink. "I enjoy heavy liquor, too. I make sure I always ask for my vodka without ice to ensure it's pure taste."

She gave him a charming smile. "That's brilliant."

"Alex Braun. I work in logistics." He said to her.

"Lena Hicks, I help with training new recruits."

"Well, Lena, how come I haven't seen you around the New York base before?"

"I'm stationed in D.C, actually. Tara was my childhood best friend, so I naturally got a free spot on the guest list for tonight." Allison grinned.

"Damn, Ally, that was good." She heard Nat's voice come softly through the earpiece.

"Did you come here alone?" He inquired, and she nodded in reply. "I'm surprised, honestly, I thought a woman as pretty as yourself would be seeing someone."

"I'm not really interested in anything serious for now. I've come across too many men who try to be heroic in SHIELD, and I'm done with trying to deal with that."

"So you're not into the Captain America-esque men?"

"Not at all. I feel I'd truly hate the man if I ever met him. He seems too full of himself." Suddenly, Allison heard a loud cough through her earpiece. She looked around and saw Steve glaring straight at her behind the agent's back.

"Well, Lena, what do you say we take this elsewhere? You're clearly distracted by the large amounts of people here, and I'd hate to have you stolen from me for the rest of the night." Strucker winked and stood up, offering Allison his hand.

"I'd love to, Alex." She smiled, and lead the way to the back rooms, unaware of Steve slipping away from the SHIELD agent in order to follow them.

She lead him to the corner room of the hall and let Strucker in. She shut the door, locked it and grabbed his hands romantically. She leaned in, almost about to go for a kiss, and pushed him into a chair.

In a swift motion, both of Baron Strucker's wrists were handcuffed to the armrest of the chair.

"Nat, Clint, I got him." She pressed on her earpiece and stood up, walking away from Strucker.

"Wh- hey!" He tried to move, but failed to do so.

"Sorry Baron, I lied." She smirked. Steve walked into the room just as she said, "Maybe I dig the Captain America-esque men a little more than I said I did."

He almost screamed for help before Allison spoke again. "I wouldn't quite do that. See, Steve Rogers here has a loaded gun in his suit jacket and I have a knife right under my dress. If you make a single cry for help, The gun will be pointed at your head and the knife at your neck in a second. We will make sure you die the slow, painful death you deserve. Unless you want that, I recommend you keep your mouth shut and sit still."

Strucker didn't say a word after that. Clint and Nat entered the room minutes after.

"Let's get down to business." Nat walked towards Strucker. "What did you do to Loki's scepter in Sokovia?"

"I simply did what SHIELD failed to do - discover something great." He smirked.

"What experiments did you perform on it to create the basis of an AI?" The assassin asked.

"See, I was able to really understand the object. Unlike SHIELD, I was able to work with it, instead of destroying every unknown thing in this world."

Instantly, Allison grabbed his hair and held the knife flush against Strucker's neck. "Answer the damn question with no riddles and I'll let you live. Fail to do so and this knife will go a lot deeper."

"You've got spark. I see why Rogers chose you." She looked up at the super-soldier as Strucker spoke. "You two weren't very subtle when you walked in together. I'm a smart man, Allison Lane."

"If you're so smart, you'll know that your cooperation could save your life."

"You don't have the heart to kill a man."

"I was moved away from the desk for a reason, Strucker. Do you want to find out why?" She shot back, venom dripping from her words.

"Lane, calm. Answer the damn question, Strucker. What did you do to the scepter in Sokovia?" Clint interjected.

"Ally." Steve called to her, signaling for her to come outside with him. He shut the door behind her, and leaned against it. "You can't threaten to kill someone we're interrogating. His cooperation is key in order to find out where the twins are."

"Well, he was getting on my nerves." She muttered.

"I know, he was getting on mine too, but you don't see me pointing a gun at his neck, do you?" He softly spoke.

She sighed. "You and I do things very differently, Rogers."

"I know, Allison." The two were silent for a minute before Steve spoke again, "How do you and Clint, uh, know each other?"

"Clint was my S.O. during training. He's helped me learn control over my abilities since the day I joined SHIELD. Ever since then, he and I have been quite close."

"Oh, that's nice." He looked down, not knowing what else to say to the beautiful girl in front of him.

"There's nothing going on with him and me, if that's what you're worried about."

"I'm not-"

"Steve, don't." She smirked. "I know you heard everything over the ear piece."

He looked up at her. "We need to focus on the mission, Lane. We can talk about this later."

"It's okay, Rogers, I know your little code. I'll go." She turned on her heel and began to walk away, "Besides, your jealousy is kind of cute."

She took a few steps before she heard Steve call after her, "Ally!" She halted, but didn't turn around. "He wasn't wrong. I just wanted to say it before he did."

Though he couldn't see it, Steve knew Allison was blushing as she walked away from him.

/ / /

Hi! Sorry this was delayed, I've had a crazy week!

Anyway, this chapter kind of was a filler for AoU, but next time I update we'll be heading to South Africa to save the rarest metal on Earth from falling into the wrong hands!

Hope you enjoyed this! Don't forget to review, follow and favourite!

Until next time :)


	6. Finding

Allison walked into Tony's lab and went to Steve, who was sitting down clad in his uniform. "Morning. Sorry I'm late, I got a little caught up in Queens." She took a seat next to him, throwing her legs over his.

"Queens?" Barton questioned.

"A friend of mine needed help with something. You've met him, Barty - Peter Parker."

"Ah, yeah, the half spider kid."

"That one," She turned to Bruce, "What results of the scan from Strucker's info and Ultron's prints?"

"So we've picked up heavy signals from Stark's data mark all over the world, but it's mainly been concentrated in regions of Africa. There's been a bunch of nasty run-ins between Ultron and others, but we found footage of his controlled robots stealing things, like coal from an English mine and oil crates from areas in the Middle East." The scientist explained.

"Why were traces found in Africa? They don't really have anything of value when it comes to weaponry." Natasha asked.

"Yes they do," Allison pulled a laptop to her, "Metal, gold, salt. Then again, it looks like Ultron's trying to recreate the 'bots, so the metal would mostly be helpful for him. Can we get information on all metal factories or exporters in Southern Africa?"

"We sure can," Tony gave the command to Jarvis, and within a minute, Allison had a list on her computer. "All of these are legal and registered handlers of metal exportation."

"See, this isn't the good stuff." Steve gave her a look, and she continued, "A lot of the good, quality, stuff is illegal in terms of weapon trade. Can we get a list of all illegal exports within the last few months?"

After a couple minutes, a new list appeared on her screen. "Here, everyone look through these and try to find some sort of connection between Ultron and Strucker."

"Everyone?" Steve suddenly spoke. "Online?"

"Yes, Rogers, you have to use a computer."

/ / / /

After half an hour of searching, Tony found something.

"I know this guy." He put the file on everyone's screen. "I mean, I knew him back in the day. He operates off the African Coast. Black market arms." Steve shot him a look, to which he said, "There are conventions in which you meet people. I never sold him anything. He always went on about finding something new, total wack job."

"Here, it says he's had contact with Strucker recently. I think we've found our link." Barton spoke.

Next to Allison, Thor zoomed in on one of the images of the man. "What's this?"

"He has a ton of tattoos." Tony replied.

"No, this is a tattoo. This, however," The Norse god pointed to an image of the man's neck, "is a brand."

"I'll run it through the system." Bruce put it through, and within seconds, received an answer. "It's a word in an African dialect, a crude way of saying 'thief.'"

"What dialect?" Steve asked.

"Uh, Wakanda." Bruce stated. Tony and Steve shared a look.

"If this guy got out of Wakanda with some _other_ trade goods…" Tony started.

Steve sighed. "I thought your father said he got the last of it."

"Sorry, I'm not following," Allison butted in. "What comes out of Wakanda?"

Both men glanced at Steve's shield. "The strongest metal on Earth. Vibranium."

"Perfect for a 'bot army." She muttered. "Looks like we're going on a plane ride."

"Take 5 to suit up, we'll meet by the quinjet. Allison, with me." The team separated, leaving Steve and Allison alone in the room. "Shall we?" He gestured to the doorway.

"So, I'm with you now. What's up, Rogers?" She smiled as they both walked to his room.

I think you should stay in the quinjet with Banner." He said.

She looked at him with disbelief. "I left the desk for _this_?"

"Allison, it's not that-"

"Then what is it, Rogers?" She crossed her arms. "You want me to be safe? Away from the action? Out of harm's way?"

He nervously ran his hand through his hair. "Uh, a little."

"Are you kidding me?" She sighed. "I don't need protecting. I know all the other girls you've probably been with want some sort of knight in shining armour to save the damsel in distress, but I don't want that. I take care of myself, I defend myself, I fight for myself. No one protects me but myself, and if you can't understand that then we're going to have some problems working together."

"I do get that, it's just this wasn't supposed to be your first mission with the Avengers. It should have been easier, and less risky. I wanted you to be eased into the team, not immediately thrown into the deep end."

"Rogers, I signed up for these risky missions. When I said I'd join this team, I agreed to fight with you, not wait for you to come home after the fight."

He was silent for a minute before saying, "You're right, this really wasn't my place to talk. I just worry about the people I care about, you know? Call it an old habit, but I can't help but constantly make sure you're safe."

The two stopped walking as they approached his room. Allison gently touched his bicep and spoke, "I shouldn't have snapped. I'm just tired of hearing that speech so much."

"I'm sorry if I made you feel bad."

"Steve, it's fine," She paused. "It's just, I know you've been waiting your entire life to find the girl who you can come home to after the war. The one who will greet you in a pretty dress, who'll run into your arms as you return home a hero. Men like you deserve that in their lives. You don't want someone who'll fight with you, because you know the danger. You know how risky it is, and you can't stand to think that your girl could leave. You need stability, and I can't offer you that. You can't spend your days worrying over my safety when you have your own missions to complete."

"Ally-"

Before he could speak, she began to walk away. "I'll see you at the quinjet."

/ / / / / /

"Okay, Romanoff and Barton, you two will go around the back and sneak in from the sides. Only attack when either of the Maximoff twins initiate the battle. Thor, Stark, Allison, you're with me. We good?" The team nodded and dispersed, leaving Thor, Tony, Steve and Allison walking towards one of the ships.

Right before entering, Steve grabbed Allison's hand and pulled her back.

"Rogers, we're on a mission-" She was cut off by him pressing his lips to hers. An arm went around her waist, and she immediately melted into the kiss.

As he broke away, he whispered, "Who said I wanted someone to come home to in the first place? Maybe this whole time I've been trying to find someone who can take part in the fight."

"I just assumed-"

"Besides, I need someone to keep up with my lifestyle - I can't stand the thought of someone waiting for me. Plus, who better than the person who wakes up earlier than I do every morning?" He gave her a boyish grin, causing her to slightly blush. She leaned in and placed another chaste kiss on his lips.

"I hate to break up this lovely moment, but we have a mission." Stark's voice came from the doorway of the ship.

"Give us a second, Tony." She told the metal man before turning back to Steve. "I could stand here and tell you how much I want this, but he's got a point. Now, go in there and scare the shit out of those robots."

"Yes ma'am." He disappeared inside the ship, and she followed him shortly after.

/ / / / / / / /

A/N: Quick filler update! I'll be writing more often now because of summer break, so I'll most likely update before the end of this week! Hope you guys liked this.

Yes - I'm trying to add Peter/Spider-Man into AoU. Don't hate me, but I'm a killer comics fan and I'm pretty upset that he isn't in the films hahaha

Anyway, the next chapter will include the battle in Africa, and the start of some adventures at the Avenger Safe House.

Also, thank you all for continuing to favourite, follow and leave a review for this book! I appreciate each and every one of you. Until next time! :)


	7. Fighting

"Well, as I always say, keep your friends rich and your enemies rich, then wait to find out which is which." Allison heard Ultron say. She and Steve waited next to each other behind barrels, while Thor and Tony stood opposite them.

Ulysses Klaue laughed, causing Ultron to look at him. "Stark."

"What?" The robot sounded mad.

"Stark used to say that to me. You're one of his? This changes things." Klaue smirked. Within an instant, Ultron grabbed Klaue's arm, preparing to rip it off. The man with him pulled out his gun, but was stopped by Wanda Maximoff's powers.

"She's like me." Allison whispered.

"Any ideas how to stop her?" Steve asked.

"I can handle her. Her brother Sonic, on the other hand, will have to be dealt with by you."

"Sounds like a plan, Allison."

"Do not compare me to Stark!" Ultron threw Klaue down a flight of stairs.

"Aw, junior, you're gonna break your old man's heart." Tony flew in, and the other three followed.

"If I have to." Pietro, Wanda and Ultron's attention was now on the four of them.

"We don't want to break anything." Thor pitched in.

"Clearly, you've never made an omelet." Ultron retorted.

"Ah, this is funny, Mr. Stark. Is this comfortable? Like old times?" Pietro gestured to the military weapons sitting beneath them.

"This was never my life." Tony defended.

"You two can still walk away from this." Steve spoke to the twins.

"Oh, we will, once Tony Stark is dead." Wanda sarcastically smiled.

"Look, I'm sure you're not even quite sure about your new abilities, and I know you've suffered-" Steve was cut off by Ultron's maniacal laugh.

"Captain America, always so noble. God's righteous man, pretending you could live without a war. I can't physically throw up in my mouth, but that is sickening." He said. "Besides, I think these two know what they're doing. Wanda, show them."

Her hands began to glow scarlet and she aimed at the four of them, red streaking through the air. Before any of the men could react, Allison stepped forward and put up a blue forcefield around herself and the other three Avengers.

Wanda looked confused. "I was told I was the only one."

"Yeah, well, where do you think Strucker got your experiment from?" Allison retorted.

"If you believe in peace, then let us keep it." Thor stepped in.

"I think you're confusing peace with quiet." Ultron said.

"Yeah, sure. What's the vibranium for?" Tony asked.

"I'm so glad you finally got to that, because I really wanted to take this time to explain my evil plan." Ultron sarcastically threw his (metal) arms in the air, and then blasted Tony. He flew back, grabbed Ultron and exited the ship. Wanda attempted to attack the three, but Allison blocked it again.

"Go around. I'll distract her." She told Steve and Thor.

"Yes ma'am." Steve spoke before promptly ordering her orders.

Just like that, the attack began.

Thor threw his hammer at Pietro, who swiftly dodged it. Wanda and Allison were still sparring with their powers, until Wanda caught her off guard and threw her against a barrel. In an instant, Steve was by her side.

"You okay?" He asked as he helped her up.

"I'll walk it off." She smiled. "Pietro is somewhere near. Go beat his ass."

"As you wish." He shot her a boyish grin before sprinting away.

"I would have never guessed," Allison heard Wanda from behind her, "You and the Captain."

"Yeah, it's not really something we advertise, considering we're kind of on the brink of war." She responded, shooting Wanda with her powers.

As the Scarlet Witch struggled to get up, she spoke, "That's the problem with attachment during wars - your emotions cloud your judgement."

"So, if I were to harm Pietro, would you get mad?" Allison taunted. "Your attachment to your brother is clouding your judgement right now, I can feel it."

"See, you and I, we aren't that different." Wanda smirked. "You're going to want to check on your beloved Captain America soon. Who knows what state he's in right now? Mind games are dangerous, as you know."

Fueled with rage, Allison stunned Wanda before sprinting away to find Steve.

She finally found him lying on the ground, his helmet out of reach. Steve was muttering things to himself as he rocked back and forth.

"Hey, Rogers," Allison helped the super soldier lean against a door. "Let's get you away from here, okay?"

"Gee, your voice sounds different, Peggy." He mumbled.

"Okay, you're clearly not here right now, are you?" She let him rest himself against a barrel.

"Ally? You good?" She heard Tony's voice through her earpiece.

"Yeah, but Cap's compromised." She replied.

"So are Nat and Thor. We need to get out of here." Clint's deep voice erupted as well. "Is Sonic the Hedgehog taken down?"

Allison looked down, where Pietro Maximoff lay unconscious. "Steve got him out before Wanda did something with his mind. Pretty sure that's what happened to Thor and Nat too."

"Steve?" She could practically _hear_ Tony wiggle his eyebrows.

"Shut up, Stark, this is serious." Allison snapped. "Clint, take your two back to the ship. I'll take care of Wanda and bring Rogers back."

After hearing Clint affirm her orders, she walked to where she last left the scarlet witch. "You're right, you know. I do care for him, but I don't see it as a weakness. I see it as strength." With that, Allison's blue magic surrounded Wanda, lifting her in the air. "You have successfully pissed me off, Maximoff. As I'm sure you know, pissed off telekinetics are not to be crossed." Instantly, Wanda was thrown against a wall, knocked out.

/ / / / /

Steve regained consciousness on the quinjet, surrounded by silence. He remembered _everything_ from his vision, making him swallow in fear.

"Oh good, you're up." Tony spoke to him. "Your girlfriend is flying the plane right now, so she wanted me to give you this." He handed the super soldier a glass of water and his helmet. Clint walked by and joined the two as they chatted in the corner of the ship.

"What happened?" Steve asked.

"That Wanda bitch made you see stuff," Tony paused, "And you haven't protested the fact that I called Ally your girlfriend yet. This is great."

"I'll do it later. Was she okay?"

"Yeah, she got out alright." Tony sat next to Steve. "She's strong, you know. She knocked Wanda out before carrying you back here."

"I know."

"So, when are you going to tell her?"

"Tell her what?"

Tony sighed. "God, you're so oblivious to your own feelings."

"And you're too pushy, but we don't see you trying to fix that."

"Touche. Anyway, she almost killed someone with her exact powers for you, Cap. She risked not finding out more about her own abilities for your safety. She clearly cares about you, and you obviously care about her too."

"Since when did you become a love guru, Stark?"

"Since my two friends refused to further their relationship."

"You're so damn nosy."

"Only when I have to be."

Steve leaned back. "I accidentally called her Peggy."

"During your hallucination?" Clint questioned.

"Yeah. I saw Peggy there, and we were dancing and being happy during the '40s, and the war was over. Suddenly, I was back in modern time and I heard some kids calling me 'dad.'"

"You're scared of dancing and kids?" Tony smirked.

"No, you idiot. I'm scared of the war ending. I'm scared of my life moving on from that."

"And Ally?" Clint sighed.

"I'm scared of having a future with her." Steve told him truthfully. "I'm afraid that the only future I can provide is one with a war, and although she claims to love the war and puts herself in harm's way, I can't help but feel like she won't be happy."

"Have you talked to her about that?"

"No, but-"

"Steve, there's no time like the present. I know you're one of those 'think about the future constantly' guys but her? Ally's one of those people who embraces the moment. She lives for the now, and thinks about the future later." Clint began. "She's waiting for you to realize that and start living for the present, too." He stood up as the plane came to a halt. "We're at the safe house. C'mon down, boys." He walked towards Natasha, looped her arm around his shoulder and helped her out.

As Steve disembarked from the plane, Allison caught up to him.

"Hey soldier, how you feeling?" She smiled warmly.

"Like I just woke up from the worst migraine ever."

"Well, I'm sure you'll get some time to rest and relax here." She ran up to Clint and Nat, leaving Steve with his thoughts. What was this place? He hardly recognized the farm and remote home the team was walking into.

"Honey, I'm home!" Clint called as he entered the house. The Avengers shuffled into the old house. From the kitchen, a pregnant Laura Barton emerged.

"You're home early." She said as she walked to her husband. He brought his arms around her and kissed her, grinning like an idiot.

"That is an agent of some kind." Tony spoke, more as reassurance to himself.

"Ally!" Laura cheerfully exclaimed as she spotted the younger agent. She walked over and embraced her best friend, earning a chuckle from Allison.

"It's been too long, Laura." She responded.

"Oh, this is perfect! You're here just in time for the celebrations-"

"No, please, we're not celebrating this year, Laura." The two women laughed.

Steve turned to Allison. "You know her?"

" _Know_ her? Laura is my best friend. Hell, I introduced these two lovebirds to each other." She smiled.

"Laura, this is the team. We need somewhere to crash for a bit, and I thought this was safer than anywhere else right now." Clint explained.

"Alright," Laura turned to the Avengers, who awkwardly stood in their living room. "I know all of your names."

"Yeah, we would have called ahead, but we were busy not knowing you existed." Tony remarked.

"Stark, play nice." Allison taunted. "It'll just be for a week, until we're back at full strength."

"That's totally fine. I'll show you all to your rooms." Laura beckoned for the team to follow her up the stairs. "The kids are sleeping, and I'd really appreciate it if you all were extra quiet."

"Children?" Thor asked Steve.

"I guess we don't know as much about our team members as we though we did." He replied, glancing at Allison.

/ / / /

A/N: Super quick update! I went a little off book (or movie). Anyway, I hope you guys liked this chapter! I've honestly always wanted to write Tony and Steve being bros (before Civil War, ya know) and all and Clint was kind of just thrown into the equation. Hope this was alright!

To reply to a review:

ILoveThee - I'm not sure if they're gonna do Peter for Civil War because they're rebooting him and there's this huge thing with copyright of the character's film franchise (Sony vs Marvel), so it's not likely. It's also for that reason that like the X-Men and the Fantastic Four aren't apart of the Avengers either, I believe. Though that would be totally awesome if he was in it!

Next time, we'll figure out what Allison doesn't want to celebrate and we'll get a peek into Steve being all domestic and with children (which tbh i think would be adorable). Until then!

Also, this wasn't exactly edited so if there are any spelling errors then I'm sorry ahhaha


	8. Defining

Steve and Allison walked with Laura to the end of the hallway.

"So we only have one guest room left, which means you two will have to double up, if that's alright." She spoke as she walked the two remaining members of the Avengers into the small room. "Ally, I've kept your old clothes from a while ago in the closet, and Mr. Rogers can borrow some of Clint's old stuff from the drawers. Breakfast will be at 10 tomorrow morning, I'll see you all then!"

"That's completely fine. Thank you very much for your hospitality Laura." Steve smiled as she left the room.

Allison walked up to the dressing table and opened one of the closets. She smiled to herself when she found some of her old clothes there. "Just as I left it."

"So, you visit here a lot?" Steve asked as he sat down on the bed.

"I used to come once every month, plus occasional babysitting, but with everything happening with SHIELD, I haven't really found the time."

"And you didn't feel the need to share that with anyone?"

"It wasn't my secret to tell." That silenced Steve for a bit. He finally had time to unwind and relax, but he was feeling tenser than usual. "You want to change?" Allison spoke as she entered the bathroom.

"I'll see." He opened a closet door, and saw a bunch of flannels and solid t shirts.

Well, his choices were clearly limited.

Steve grabbed a white undershirt to sleep in, along with a pair of black sweatpants. He threw the clothes on before lying back down on the bed, still attempting to recover from his catastrophic vision from Wanda. He always thought he could move on from the war; he believed he, like Barton, could one day settle down with someone and have a future that doesn't include fighting.

Now, he knows that's not possible.

"So, sleeping arrangements." Allison exited the bathroom and plopped down on the bed.

"Hey! That is not cool." Steve gestured to her Superman tank top.

"Sorry, these were my favourite comics growing up." She grinned. "Anyway, I guess we can sleep in the same bed for the next few days, if that's okay with you."

"Of course." He gave her a small smile as she stood up and walked to the opposite end of the room. "I don't want you to feel uncomfortable or anything, Allison. Please, pretend like I'm not even here."

"Really?" He nodded. "Okay then." With that, she swiftly removed her shorts, leaving her in black underwear. Steve's face immediately reddened. "You said to pretend you weren't there. I don't sleep with pants on. Ever."

"Fine by me." In reality, Steve was _not_ fine. "In fact, I'll pretend to be normal too." He took off his undershirt, revealing the serum's magical effect on his body. He leaned back and stretched, knowing Allison was watching his every move. "Well, aren't you going to come to bed?"

"Were you always this cheeky?"

"Only around pretty girls."

"Oh my, the great Steven Rogers thinks I'm pretty? I'm truly honoured, Captain."

He shifted closer to her, wrapping an arm around her waist. "Only an idiot would deny a beauty as true as yours."

"How did you get so good at this?"

"The internet is a very helpful place." The two were silent for a while, simply holding each other. "I don't know how Barton does it."

"Does what?"

"Kids."

"Well, Steven, when a man and a woman love each other very much-"

Steve cut her off. "I'm not that much of an idiot, thank you very much. I meant, I don't know how he can live with kids."

"Do you not want any?"

"It's not that, I just don't know how to handle them."

"It's quite simple, really. You have to listen, make them food and treat them like they're equals. They're people, just like you."

"You sound like you want kids."

"I don't know about that yet. Please Rogers, I'm only 27. I've got my whole life ahead of me, I'll think about marriage and kids when the time comes." She sighed. "I wouldn't mind it, though. Kids are fun. Plus, nothing beats seeing that special little kid smile."

"There's a specific type of smile that children have?"

"Yeah. You know, that small, really cute one that makes their face light up." She gently booped his nose. "You have one of those smiles."

"Well, I am still mentally a child." Steve grinned.

"There it is." She kissed his lips. "That shit-eating smile."

Steve nuzzled his face into her neck. "I've heard it's womanizing. Does it work?"

"Well, let's see." She smirked. "I'm currently in my underwear, lying in the same bed as you as we passionately kiss every few minutes. What do you think that means, Rogers?"

"I'm taking that as a yes." He peppered kisses on her neck.

"In all seriousness, are you okay? You don't seem to be too affected by Wanda's mind games."

He placed a chaste kiss on her lips. "I'm fine. I'm not really one to dwell on the past anymore, I figure it's best if I don't spend too much time weeping over a small vision."

"Steve," He looked up at her, "It's okay to not be alright. You don't have to pretend to be fine about this situation, I know how much mind control can hurt you."

"It's not that bad."

"It can be." She stared at the ceiling, avoiding eye contact. "That's how the guy who experimented on me first was able to understand my powers."

"He went inside your head?"

"He made me see things in order to make me use my powers in response."

"And that hurt you."

"It hurt him more than it hurt me," She chuckled. "Anyway, you said it best. I don't like to dwell on the past."

"Who was this guy?"

"Doctor Elliot Jameson. Died twelve years ago at the hands of one of his other experiments." She sighed. "I really wish it was me."

"How did you pull through? After all that, I mean."

"I'm not quite sure, to be honest. I ran shortly after, spent some time alone, and came back alright. Time really does heal all wounds, I guess."

"That sounds like a good idea," Steve softly spoke as Allison snuggled into his side. "Running away for all of this."

"We've already ran from the problem, Steve. That's why we're here, you genius."

"No, I mean run away from everything. No missions, no world-threatening robots, no dysfunctional team. Just peace and quiet."

"I thought Captain America doesn't run from a fight."

"He doesn't, but Steve Rogers really wouldn't mind hiding out for a bit."

"Well, hiding alone can be rather boring."

"That's why I'd bring you with me."

"Oh, would you now?"

"I would. Just you, me, a beach for a week or two."

"Are you sure you don't have a fever, Rogers? This suggestion is very unlike you."

"Well, Lane, as time moves on, I move on. The war used to consume people, and now it doesn't. I think it's about time I realized there's more to this world than fighting. It'll be a slow process, but I'm willing to give it a shot."

"Really Steve?" She gave him a knowing look. "This is ridiculous."

"Hey, give me points for trying." He gave her a small smile.

"Alright, soldier." Allison rolled back into his arms.

"Let's get some sleep. We'll discuss this further in the morning."

"Sounds good. Maybe then you'll get your head out of your ass regarding this whole 'running away' deal." She mock gasped. "I almost forgot, you don't like that kind of language."

"Good night, Ally."

"Night, Steve."

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /

Steve woke the following morning to the sounds of creaking wood coming from the hallway. Allison was still wrapped in his arms; her head was nuzzled into the crook of his neck, and their legs were tangled together. He felt comfortable knowing she was safe in his arms, hearing her heartbeat against his.

That peace was disturbed when Cooper and Lila Barton burst into their bedroom and immediately hopped on the bed.

"Happy Birthday Aunt Ally!" Lila screamed.

"We got you a present downstairs!" Cooper jumped on the bed, making both of them break away from each other.

"Birt- oh yeah, thanks kiddos." Allison groggily turned to hug the two children. Steve simply sat up, confused about the entire situation. "It's the 19th, right?"

"Yeah," Steve spoke with uncertainty.

Why did she not tell anyone on the team that it was her birthday?

"Hey, who's this?" Lila poked Steve's cheeks as she sat in between the two heroes.

"This, uh, this is Uncle Steve." Allison stuttered. "Uncle Steve is Captain America. He's also one of your father's friends."

Lila turned to face her. "Are you two married?"

"Why do you think that, honey?"

"Well, you're in the same bed."

She blushed. "Sure, Li, we're married." Steve shot her another confused look.

"Uncle Steve, where's your shirt?" Cooper asked, crossing his arm.

"It got very hot at night." Steve quickly covered. Allison nodded in agreement.

"Well, Aunt Ally, mom made your favourite breakfast today." Cooper grinned.

She gasped. "Really? Bacon, egg and cheese on a bagel?!"

"Yes!" Lila squealed.

"We'll be down in a few minutes. You two can go start eating." Giggling, the kids ran out of the room, closing the door behind them.

Immediately, Steve turned to the tired Avenger lying next to him. "Married?"

"They're little kids, Rogers. They can hardly grasp the concept of dating." She stood up and grabbed her shorts from the ground.

"So, we're dating?" He raised an eyebrow at her. The two hadn't really approached the subject before.

"Uh," She stammered. "I, uh, I never said that. Officially. I mean, there's something, but, uh, I wasn't going to bring this up until after the, uh, situation at hand."

"We can talk about it now if you want." He gave her an innocent smile.

"Steve, we're in the middle of the war. This is hardly relevant." She grabbed a sweater from the closet.

"No, Ally," He stood up. "Normal people talk about this as soon as they decide to get together. We've been together for a couple weeks, so let's try to at least be a little normal. So, let's talk."

"Okay." She walked over to him. "I don't want to make you feel uncomfortable with this whole relationship thing by jumping straight into calling you my boyfriend."

"Really? Because I was kind of interested in calling you my girlfriend." He wrapped her arms around her waist and pulled Allison to him.

"Oh, then I guess that settles it," She smiled. " _Boyfriend_."

He leaned forward and kissed her lips, grinning. "We should get downstairs for breakfast, _girlfriend._ Wouldn't want to miss out on your bagels."

She laughed, took his hand and left the room.

As the new couple came down the stairs, they were greeted with various voices saying, "Happy Birthday Ally!" from the dining table.

"You should have told us it was your birthday, I would have got you something!" Tony ran up to Allison and gave her a hug.

"That's exactly why I didn't tell you, I don't want anything." She surveyed the room as she sat down at the table. "Where's Thor?"

"He left late last night to do something for his planet." Steve answered, grabbing her hand as he sat next to her at the table. "Said he'd be back in a few days."

Tony glanced at their intertwined hands. "What's this? Cap, have you finally declared your love for our lovely Ally here?" He teased as he grabbed a bagel from the center bowl.

"Something like that." Steve smiled warmly at Allison, and handed her a bagel.

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / /

A/N: major fluffy filler! i got really bored and decided to write this :)

anyway, this entire chapter was pretty much inspired by the song "Splitting Wood" by Claire Guerreso for some reason, idk it has a really nice feel to it and it was in Hart of Dixie which im for some reason addicted to rn!

anyway next time the plot legit starts to keep moving and we meet Fury again to discuss battle plans! until then :)

again, not edited. please don't bite off my head


	9. Training

"I still can't believe Fury's not dead."

"I know it's a lot to stomach, Nat. People coming back from the dead is quite out of the ordinary."

"Actually, it's the contrary. I half expected him to do something spontaneous like that, but I started to give up hope after a year." Natasha spoke as she lead Steve down the stairs to the Barton family's basement.

"Well, looks like we have jobs again."

"It seems so." The two of them stopped in front of a room with glass windows. Steve peered inside and saw his girlfriend (he was still getting used to calling Allison that) and Clint fighting. The fight seemed close; both of them were putting up pretty tough fronts. When Barton held her in a headlock, Allison kicked his shins, making him collapse and she spun around and pinned him to the ground.

"Dead." She said before standing up and holding out her hand to him. "The trick worked, you were right."

"Yeah, I didn't expect that to hurt as much as it did." Clint rubbed his shoulder, giving her a small smile.

"And the student becomes the teacher. What a day." Natasha opened the door and walked in, giving Ally a high five.

"It's not my first time beating him in a spar." She smirked.

"Don't get too arrogant, Lane." Barton spoke up.

"How's your shoulder?" He shut his mouth.

"You've improved a lot since I last saw you fight, Ally."

"I've been practicing on genetically enhanced people like myself." She responded. "Wanda took quite the beating from me."

"You're a lot stronger now that you've embraced your abilities." Natasha smiled.

"I'm glad." She replied, turning to Steve. "And what brings you to the Barton family training center?"

"I wanted to see what the racket was coming from down here." He stated.

"Ah, the sound of Clint hitting the wall?" She smirked once again.

"Exactly that sound." He grinned.

"Steve, I know you're her boyfriend, but you don't have to inflate her ego that much." Clint scolded his friend.

"I'll be sure to keep her humble." Steve responded, sliding off his jacket. "Lane. Let's fight."

"Now?" She was slightly startled by his words.

"Yeah, right now." He smirked. "Don't worry, I won't go easy on you just because we're a thing."

"Good. I'd hate to beat you by a large margin."

"And we'll be upstairs. If I find you two canoodling down here, I swear to God-"

Natasha dragged Clint out of the room, successfully cutting him off. Allison took a quick sip of water before getting back on her feet, removing her sweaty tank top, leaving her in spandex shorts and a sports bra.

"If you think I'm going to be distracted by you, then you're wrong." Steve threw a punch, which she swiftly dodged. Allison ducked and tried to punch his gut, but he blocked her. She blocked one of Steve's punches and just like that, the two began to move in synchronisation, as if they were dancing, rather fighting.

"You're good." She breathlessly spoke.

"You're good too." He responded before running to her. She stepped out of the way and elbowed his back, knocking him to his knees. She placed an arm at his neck and pulled him up to his feet.

"Dead." She whispered in his ear.

"Not yet." He grabbed her arm and spun around, flipping her over to the ground. He placed his arm to her neck before stating, "Now, dead."

"Smooth, but not yet." She smirked before wrapping her legs around his waist and twisting his arm, reversing their positions. "Dead for real."

"I wouldn't be so sure-" Allison placed her lips onto his before he could finish his sentence. His hands wandered down to her hips, finding a comfortable spot on her bare skin. Her hands were entangled in his hair, pulling occasionally as she deepened the kiss.

"Fury wants to- oh, am I interrupting something?" The couple broke apart at the sound of Tony Stark opening the door to the training room. "Ah, you've been an official thing for barely 6 hours and you're already doing it? Damn."

"Tony, shut up." She rolled off of Steve, standing up. "What does Fury want?"

"He wants us to meet upstairs for a nice PG family dinner now." Tony winked and sprinted up the stairs.

"I swear, he's secretly 12." Steve sighed as he stood up and slipped on his jacket.

"Wouldn't be surprised." The two walked up together. As soon as they arrived, Allison was whisked away by Laura, who needed help organising food.

"Director Fury. You wanted to see us?" Steve walked up to the recently resurrected man.

"Yeah. We need to figure out what to do with Ultron once and for all." He announced to the rest of the team, who was dispersed within the Barton family kitchen. "This robot took you guys out of play to buy himself time. My contacts all say he's building something. With the amount of vibranium he made off with, I don't think it's just one thing."

"What about Ultron himself?" Steve asked, leaning against the doorframe. "

"He's easy to track, he's leaving his marks everywhere." Tony pitched in. "He's still going after launch codes, but he's not making any headway."

"I contacted our friends at Nexus. They say he's fixated on missiles, but the codes are constantly being changed." Fury stated.

"By who?" Tony asked.

"The party's unknown." The former director responded.

"We have an ally?" Allison stated from the kitchen.

"No, Ultron's got himself an enemy. Not quite the same thing." Fury sat down. "I'd pay folding money to know who it is."

"We might need to visit Oslo." Bruce spoke. "Tony and I could probably find our unknown."

"Well, this was a good chat, boss, but when I saw you I was kind of hoping you'd have more than that." Natasha gave him a small smile.

"Yeah, I have you." He gestured to the team. "Back in the day, I had eyes everywhere, ears everywhere else, and you kids had all the tech you could dream of. But here we all are, back on Earth with nothing but our wit and our will to save the world. Ultron says the Avengers are the only thing between him and his mission, and whether or not he admits it, his mission is global destruction. We need to stand. Outwit the platinum bastard."

"Steve doesn't like that kind of talk." Natasha smirked.

"You know what, Romanoff?" He held back a smile.

"Dinner's ready. Steve, grab the other plates for me, will you?" Allison placed a tray of chicken wings on the table, and he obliged.

"So, do we know what he wants?" Fury asked, grabbing a chicken wing.

"To become better." Bruce replied. "Better than us. He keeps building bodies."

"He keeps coming back to people bodies. Why is that?" Tony thought out loud.

"He wants the human race to evolve. They don't need to be protected, they need to be prepared." Allison stated.

"Ultron's going to evolve." Bruce finished.

"How?" Fury asked again.

Everyone sat down at the table before Bruce asked, "Has anyone been in contact with Helen Cho recently?"

/ / /

IT'S BEEN REALLY LONG IM SORRY BUT YAY IM GONNA GET BACK IN THE WRITING GRIND NOW


End file.
